The Sasuke Dance
by xAmaixXxTakahashiix
Summary: Have you ever wondereed on how to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru? Well, it may sound odd but the answer is a dance! So come in and be instructed into dancing your way to Sasuke's heart!


**_Authors Note: Alright so this is my fisrt story and I hope you really like it. I thought of this while at the pool a few days ago, so yeah it's been in my head fow awhile. Anyways, enjoy "The Sasuke Dance"!_**

* * *

**Announcer:** As I'm sure you're all concerned about how Sasuke abandoned all of Konoha to go live with our favorite Gay Lord, Orochimaru. And you're probably wishing you knew how to bring him back and just barricade him with kisses and hugs. Well, now there's a solution! Proactive! Lol, no it's, The Sasuke Dance! (Applause from everyone) That's right, a dance based off of, what a source told us, what Sasuke likes to do when he's all alone. And now, welcoming our special guest to actually instruct this dance, Uchiha Itachi!

(Itachi enters the room and the whole audience boos and hisses. Some of the more daring even attempted to climb up on to the stage to kill Itachi.)

**Itachi:** I hate my life…

(Itachi, now standing in the center of the stage, with his arms crossed, looked at the Announcer for further instructions.)

**Announcer:** Now Itachi, don't be so emo! Because if you do, then all of your very own, specially chosen, fangirls will come! They'll have pen and paper and will begin to write fanfictions where you're all happy, and you fall in love, and have 50 Billion children in the end. And on rare occasions, you'll be paired up with one of the Akatsuki members, or Sasuke, or even…Haruno Sakura…

**In The Audience/ Haruno Sakura:** I heard that!

**Itachi:** O.o No thanks, I love my life…

**Announcer:** Good, now lets begin!

(The Announcer makes a signal and catchy music begins to play. Then the Announcer makes another signal and someone runs over to Itachi, handing him a headset to sing into; all the fangirls dancing to the music. Itachi sighed and began his torture from a cruel fanfiction writer, which is I.)

**Itachi:** Step One, balance yourself on one foot and stick your hands out to the right like I am.

(Itachi was balanced on his right foot, and his left leg was straight out to the side like a ballerina. His right arm was stretched out as far as it could go, and his left arm was bent at the elbow and was directed to the right as well.)

**Itachi:** Now, hop to the right three times, and chant Sasuke's name three times as well.

(Itachi did the steps and chanting and continued with the instructions.)

**Itachi:** Step Two, change directions and repeat.

(Itachi changed his balance to his left foot and had his right leg in the air. His left arm now out straight, and his right one bent. Itachi then hopped to the left three times and chanting Sasuke's name three times.)

**Itachi:** And finally, put your hands up in the air and spin around, chanting Sasuke's name only five times.

(Itachi put his hands in the air and spun around, Chanting Sasuke's name 5 times. And then Poof! A cloud of smoke then appeared next to Itachi. Though, when it cleared Sasuke wasn't there. This caused the Audience to stare in bewilderment.)

**Announcer:** (Whispering to a stage crew member) Make Itachi do the dance again, and this time make sure you actually open the ceiling trap.

**Stage Crew Member:** (Goes over to Itachi. Whispers into his ear) Amai said to have you do the dance again. (Leaves room.)

**Itachi:** (Sighs and does dance all over again, chanting.) Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!

(Poof! The smoke cloud once more fills the spot next to Itachi. But, this time they made sure to open the ceiling trap and have Sasuke come falling out of the ceiling. And once the smoke cleared, all of Sasuke's fangirls squealed in delight.)

**Announcer:** (Smiling) Now concluding that if you do want Sasuke to come back to you, just do this dance until he does. Then you get to own him until some other fangirl does the dance and claims him! Well, farewell until the next show of "Dr. I Killed Phil"! See ya then!

(Everyone waves goodbye to the camera as it zooms out. But, then a little to early, everyone starts doing the dance or attacking Itachi. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was being teleported everywhere.)


End file.
